clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where is everyone?
:This looks like a ghost town! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's true! This wiki has been very inactive lately! I've been since the very beginnings and theres like 10 edits every 5 minutes! Now that number is 1 every hour! --User:Icmer In Nyc :::I KNOW!! I've been wondering this forever! I thought I was crazy! Do you think one of our users died?! I hope not! -- TurtleShroom ::::Yup. Look at this giant hole: Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Did someone die?! It's looking like the SimGolf Wiki here! We'll have to put it up for Wikia Abandon's Adoption! --TurtleShroom?! ::::::No one died! People are just losing interest, this ins't new anymore. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Should I out it up for Wikia adoption?! WHERE IS EXPLORER?! --TurtleShroom ::::::::Explorer's last edit was 2 hours ago... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I bet he quit... which stinks on ice. --TurtleShroom :::::::::PEEPS!!! I HAVE NOT QUIT!!! I LIKE THIS WIKI TOO MUCH TO QUIT!!! (pauses and clears throat) I have not quit, I have just been very inactive. Here are the two main reasons: # No one is putting up new ideas. I think that if someone puts up a new idea (which just happened a minute or two ago), the entire wiki stirs into action. Every user is rushing to the new page to see what it's about. They adapt the idea. They contort it to their own uses. That was what happened when I put up the USA article. All of you guys started making new articles and getting excited. Now look how many articles this wiki has. # I just got my own copy of Disney Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and have spent more time on it than on this wiki. I have already beaten all the missions, so my activeness will start to increase soon. I just wanna tell you guys that I have not quit!!! Thank you!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I think you guys had better start putting up new ideas. I will start writing Chapter 4 of Quest For The Golden Waffle over the weekend. For now, just be creative and make new pages! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Same as what happened with Dorkugal and later Link. We need a brand new idea. Any ideas for the idea? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I'm fresh out of ideas. How about a conspiracy to overthrow BillyBob? Or a new story. Or maybe a new puffle! On an article! I'm working on some Fast Food parodies. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) NO ONE is putting the wiki up for adoption. If you do I'll KELL you! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:07, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Description from Adopt a wiki at Central Wikia: If a wiki has been inactive for two months, it can be listed for adoption. That means no active admins for 2 months. This wiki is a lot more active than that. My wiki, Bandipedia is a lot less active and I'm not woriied about it: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) We desperately need new parodies. Here are some ideas: * McDonald's -- Parody -- McDoodle's * Chick-Fil-A -- Parody -- Chick-Seal-A (penguin meat fast food resturaunt for the leopard seals) Add new ideas here! Some things that need to be parodied: * Statue of Liberty * Liberty Bell [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 14:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Add new things here! *UN (United Nations) *EU (European Union) *Ford Vehicles (by Ford Car) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) Don't create any new articles. We need to improve on our existing articles. They are in definate poor quality. Some are so bad that they do not have the template and haven't been edited for four monthes! See the list of pages. There are so many you have never heard about that are BAD. --User:Icmer In Nyc :You're right. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC) How 'bout a delete-cleanup of the wiki? anything trivial, like food companies, will be deleted. If admins disagree, they can talk about it here. --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) That's crazy! Deleting articles because they're trivial is... bad! Even using to prevent users from creating new pages would be a better idea. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, this is happening yet again. NOW where is everyone?! DP's last edit was 3/4 of an hour ago!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) In two or three hours, the users will start coming. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Look, the wiki is inactive a little, but if you do not agree with me, visit the Calvin and Hobbes wiki! If you thought this wiji was inactive, you ain't seen nothin' yet! No offence to anyone on that wiki (I am making a joke), you have to make 30 edits to be on the top user list!--Spy Guy Pers 20:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) That big gap in the picture by the way is all due to me not going here!!! During that period, it would be afternoon in my country, while you all are asleep. --Alex001 06:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It's happening again! Last edit was 4 hours ago! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what it is is that time zones conflict. I am usually on lots, as I am bored, and I notice that users are often on and off for loooong periods of time, espesically on the weekends. [:-)--Lovebirds211 18:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC)